Punishment
by Alouscrie
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Homecoming! Fate awakens from her alcohol-induced stupor, only to find that she is, indeed, in trouble! NanoFate; rated M for your daily dose of Vitamin C!


"Ungh…."

Fate winced internally as she drifted slowly toward consciousness. Her head pounded, throbbing in time to her heartbeat; it was as if someone were repeatedly stabbing a knife into her skull.

In….out. In….out.

Blarg.

Tentative, Fate opened her bleary eyes and stared upward. Above her, the ceiling light glowed softly, illuminating a familiar, crème-coloured ceiling. Slightly dizzied by the apparent vastness of the room, the young blonde tried to cover her face with her hands, and failed. Apparently, her wrists had been bound, tying her to her bed. Her mind blanking as panic began to rise; the girl struggled briefly with her bonds, until she noticed movement at the periphery of her vision.

"I was wondering when Fate-chan would wake up," a soft voice purred from near the blonde's left ear. A cold, solid object slid slowly along her skin, its firmness coming to rest along her jaw-line. Fate attempted to turn her head, to see the mysterious figure, but the cold object pricked her skin, denying her any further motion.

"Fate-chan has been naughty," the voice continued, sugar and poison, dripping with seduction. "Fate betrayed my trust. What am I supposed to do now?" Again, that cold object traced along her jaw, sliding over soft skin as the figure came into view. The woman's long, brown ponytail fell against the blonde's chest as she leaned close, warm breath playing against the captive woman's cheek. The brunette opened her soft, wet lips and brought her mouth to her captive's ear, taking the lobe in and nibbling slowly, gently.

Fate gasped and spasmed, her body reacting of its own volition. She squirmed, trying to escape that torturous voice, when she felt a sharp pain on her neck.

"Tsk, bad Fate-chan," Nanoha scolded, moving her left hand away from the girl and inspecting the injury. A single drop of blood welled up out of the captive girl's neck, glistening in the gentle light.

The brunette leaned forward, blowing gently on the injury, causing the crimson pearl to shiver slightly. Smiling slyly, the brunette brought her face to the injury and deftly licked away the drop, taking her captive's whimpering gasp as encouragement. Nanoha licked the injury again—one slow, long movement, ending with a gentle sucking. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, rolling up in her head as she gave herself up to the sensations flowing through her. As quickly as it began, however, the pleasure faded, the other woman pulling away. The trussed-up girl opened her eyes and looked questioningly at the brunette, who had shifted to a kneeling position next to Fate's waist. She was nude, wearing only Raging Heart as a necklace. In her left hand was a small knife, presumably the object that had teased Fate so.

"Fate-chan was a bad girl," the brunette purred again, straddling her friend and bringing the blade up to her own face, tapping the flat of the blade lightly against her cheek as she adopted a contemplative look. "She needs to be punished for her wayward ways…. Whatever shall we do?"

The blonde shivered at the sight of her love sitting there above her—no, it was hearing Nanoha talk like that, seeing her dominant and dominating that caused the warmth to flow through her, sapping her strength. She squirmed again, trying desperately to loosen her bonds, to touch her dream, to feel the softness above her.

"Hmm," Nanoha looked Fate up and down critically. "There is a dress-code, and Fate-chan is severely overdressed. I suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

The brunette leaned forward, her face hovering inches from the other girls, and brought her left hand to the blonde's cheek the knife once again tracing down her jaw-line, making its way down her neck and over her collar bone. Fate could feel Nanoha's other hand on her breast, caressing it through the uniform. Suddenly, the hand on her breast gripped tightly, a mix of pleasure and pain. The blonde bit her lip to avoid squealing, which she knew would only result in a fiercer punishment.

Humming softly to herself, Nanoha ignored the look of pain and longing on the other girl's face, focusing instead on the task at hand. She continued to hold tightly to the other woman's chest, kneading slightly, as her left hand brought the knife to bear. She deftly cut the buttons, one after another, from the blonde's shirt, spreading it wide open, revealing a tight, firm stomach and black cotton bra.

Her task complete, the brunette leaned back toward Fate's waiting lips and licked once, twice before pulling away, smiling at the blonde's involuntary whimper as she stuck out her tongue and tried to follow the receding lips. Nanoha nipped her prisoner's neck, forcing the girl to tilt her head upward, away from the teasing mouth, and began moving slowly down the girl's body, nuzzling and sucking on the newly exposed skin, careful to provide only a moment's attention to each spot before moving on. The young blonde sighed as her lover kissed down her next, nibbled past her chest, and nuzzled her tummy, licking down past the navel. When she reached the threshold of skirt, the brunette shifted backward, kneeling between the blondes legs, and slid her hands sensually up Fate's thighs, moving them slowly up to the young woman's hips and undoing the clasps from the inside. She smiled widely and leaned forward a little further, exciting another gasp from Fate, who lay with her head as far up as she could hold it, her burgundy eyes fixed on her partner's sly, teasing face and her soft, swaying breasts. The brunette tugged downward on the skirt, sliding it down over silken thighs. Fate shifted her legs, all too eager to help kick off the offending article. Breathing heavily, the young enforcer watched intently as the brunette picked her knife back up and resumed tapping the blade against her cheek.

"Now, whatever am I to do?" Nanoha sighed dramatically, tilting her head to one side. "Because Fate-chan was so _bad,_" she purred the last word, causing chills to move down Fate's spine, collecting in her stomach, driving her mad. "I can't take off her bra without untying her. I can't do that until she's given her penance."

The brunette smiled suddenly, a sweet, sinister smile, and crawled over Fate, supporting herself with her knees and right hand. The left traced the knife up over the captive's ribs, around the underside of the right cup, and slid under the strap. "No," Fate whispered, barely audible, as the brunette sliced through the fabric. Nanoha continued, cutting the bra into pieces. She made a show of picking up each piece, inspecting it, and then throwing it to her left, on the floor. Once every piece had been removed, the knife was once again placed to the side, and the brunette sat upright, gazing longingly at the exposed flesh before her. Her hungry eyes slid over the goose-bumped flesh, catching on lovely, alert pink skin, telling volumes of her wants and desires to the exposed captive. Tearing her eyes away, Nanoha scoots backward, placing herself once again between the girl's legs.

"Only one more left…." The brunette smiled wickedly, running her right palm up the blonde's pale thigh and fingering the black fabric.

"No…. we never…. I never…." Fate began, only to trail to a stop when those eyes focused on her, penetrating her. She laid her head back down, chewing her lip, and closed her eyes, trying to escape that ravenous gaze.

"Fate-chan is tensing up," the brunette tsked, tapping lightly on the blonde's thighs, causing them to squeeze together even tighter. "How are we going to get those off if you keep resisting me?"

Nanoha began to run both of her hands along the blonde's thighs, gently rubbing and massaging the girl, attempting to relax the muscles under her touch. "You need to relax, or this will be much harder on me," she smiled again, that same, evil grin, and slid down onto the floor at the foot of the bed, allowing her to more comfortable lean forward and nibble on the inside of Fate's left thigh. The blonde gasped out loud, struggling against her bonds in an effort to cover her mouth. The brunette began to suck on her love's tender skin, alternating between kisses, licks, and nibbles as she did so. Her hands moved inward, between the captive girl's legs, gently massaging and pushing, separating them slowly.

With a dreamy moan, Fate surrendered, giving in to Nanoha's ministrations and spreading her legs, revealing her excitement to the dominant. Nanoha smiled from her position between the girl's legs, flicked her tongue out in a long, warm caress that trailed from mid-thigh up to the hem of black fabric.

"You are a naughty girl," the brunette noted, looking over her prize. "You pretend that you don't like this, but you really can't resist me. You _need _this. You want to be punished."

She lifted her head and hooked her fingers in the sides of the undergarments, sliding them slowly down Fate's legs. She left the garment hooked around the blonde's ankles, forcing her to kick them off herself. Lithe muscles tight under soft, pale skin flex as athletic legs gracefully remove the binding garment, deftly kicking it into the corner of the room.

"There," Nanoha giggled, breaking character. "Now we match."

The brunette ran her fingers lightly over the young blonde's body, playing over soft, satiny thighs; playing delicately over tensed hips; caressing the smooth, toned stomach. Sitting once again on the edge of the bed, Nanoha sighed contentedly and lay forward, placing her head on Fate's stomach. Her left 

arm lay across the woman's body, hand cupping the blonde's breast, fingers toying with the rosy tip, rubbing and pinching gently. Her right hand trailed down to the warmth below, her fingers finding quivering flesh; massaging, exploring—unlocking the door to Fate's womb.

"Do you want?" Nanoha asked idly, watching her lover's face, seeing what effect her ministrations had.

"Yes….." Fate moaned, her fingers clutching the ropes that bound her.

"You'll have to work for it," Nanoha smiled, planting a wet, teasing kiss just above the captive girl's navel. She ceased her efforts, sliding her fingers away teasingly. Slowly, she rose up, placing herself on the girl's chest. Raising her hips she placed herself before the frantic young blonde, exposing herself to her captive. The blonde, desperate, opened her mouth in anticipation, straining against her bonds. Hovering over her, just out of reach, her prize beckoned. Fate's tongue flicked out, stretching, reaching toward her love. Nanoha licked her lips and smiled, a sexy, evil thing, and arched her hips, backing away ever so slightly. Her actions were rewarded with a whimper from below, as Fate pulled as far forward as the roped would let her. The dominant allowed herself the pleasure of watching the blonde struggle for a moment, before carefully lowering herself onto the other woman.

"Careful," Nanoha murmured, her left hand holding the girl's head, her fingers wrapped in golden silk. "You should slow down….you don't want to tire out so soon. You have the whole night ahead of you…."

Nanoha bent forward at the waist, her left hand moving jerkily, searching for her discarded blade. Stifling a moan, she took the knife, reaching forward and carefully slicing through the ropes that held blonde beneath her. Her arms free, Fate immediately slid her hands up her tormentor's body, sliding over smooth thighs, firm, round bottom, and over gently curving ribs. Her fingers reached their goal, beginning to slide over the horizon of soft flesh, when Nanoha suddenly pulled her hips backward, away from the hungry blonde. The brunette slid downward, falling into position lying above the blonde, their faces inches apart. Fate panted as Nanoha's soft, loving blue eyes pierced her, calming her.

"I love you, Nanoha."

The brunette closed her eyes, lowering her lips until they gently brushed the other woman's. As Fate leaned into the kiss, the brunette smiled. "I love you too."

--

Sighing in exasperation, Hayate flopped onto her couch, uniform in hand, and reached for her sewing kit beside her. Removing a needle and thread, the cute brunette surveyed the damage. Beside her, Vita glanced away from the television, sipping a juice box, and glanced at the clothing.

"Why do they need you to sew up their uniforms so often, anyway?"

Still focused on the task at hand, Hayate ignored the redhead's query. "They could at least bring me the buttons…."

Reaching into the sewing kit again, Hayate removed a pouch of assorted buttons. Pouring out a small selection, the girl compared her buttons to those few remaining on the uniform. "Oh well, it's close enough."

"Won't they get in trouble for buttons that don't match?"

"It'll teach them to be more careful with their clothes, won't it?"

Vita shrugged her shoulders and returned to her show, wondering idly how two people could ruin their clothes so often, and in such similar fashions.


End file.
